The Only One She Loves (Part 2 of 2)
by Misty Masquerade
Summary: The second and final part to this short affair between Cora and Regina, a love that is a weakness in more than one way. (Please, please, PLEASE forgive me for the delay. A Queen's work is never done; and by that, I mean I lead a very busy life.)


_

"Hold still," Cora said quietly, now closing her hand around Regina's soft waist, as she had only moments before, unknowingly to her innocent love. "I'm going to make you feel better." On top of Regina, Cora felt her daughter stiffen. She began to work a smooth massage into both hips with the palms of her hands, her thumb nails tracing the length of her spine. It did nothing to ease the rigidness in the muscle.

"You're not going to use magic for this... are you?" Regina voice was feeble, weakened by pain and possibly the pressure of Cora's body atop hers. But Cora knew better; she wanted Regina released... from both the pain and... other ways. Ways she knew, from the very use of magic and knowledge itself, that her daughter had never experienced. She could tell by the way Regina gasped as Cora's hands fluttered towards the more sensitive areas of her perfect body.

"No dear," she answered, not exactly telling the truth, but not quite lying either. Widening her mouth she took a small fold of Regina's neck skin between her teeth and sucked gently, sighing shakily at the compelling sweetness of her daughter's flesh. Regina shuddered, this time more nervously, and at the corner of her eye, Cora caught Regina's hands gripping the sides of her lace-trimmed pillows. Smiling through the kiss she murmured words that intrigued Regina even more:

"I know I told you that love was weakness, and it is. And this time, you're going to find out why... and how." And with that, she rose from Regina's back, relieving the pressure and sat up. Now she was straddling either side of one of Regina's thighs whilst carefully massaging the lower back with one hand where -she could see with the aid of magic- a visibly hot glow of where the source of the pain resided. Her other hand drifted down the hip where she -again, but now with her daughter's full awareness- firmly cupped the soft buttock. She squeezed gently, unable to conceal her hot-red grin as Regina squirmed beneath her, her thigh nudging Cora between her legs.  
Cora grunted softly, giving the cheek a small spank and moved her hand eagerly inwards, the warmth there seeming to act like a magnet to her fingertips. Now massaging both back and the gentle folds of Regina's labia, she blew softly a small subtle blizzard at the redness where pain glowed. Of course she had to use magic for that, she was certainly no doctor; and there was no doubt that Regina -who was now panting with vivid awareness into her pillow- would be too preoccupied to notice. So be it. She would do anything for her love, that was a fact. And the weakness that followed was rapidly taking over.

"What... are.. you.. doing...Mother?" Regina managed through gasps, trying to twist her head around to meet the hot glow of Cora's cheeks, but the pressure upon her back stopped her from meeting Cora's eye. From a side view, Cora could see that her daughter's eyes were cloudy with lust. If she really were to object, shouldn't there have been more of a struggle? Or perhaps it was the pain that was keeping her so still. Nevertheless, Cora wasn't going to waste a second of it. She had been aching for this moment ever since she'd undressed Regina after the accident in the field. She was so ignorantly unaware of her daughter's growth she could have cursed herself; and how pathetic of a distraction she had had to take -and taking her time- by releasing shreds of grass caught in Regina's long, dark hair, instead of exploring her in the most sinful of ways. But patience was a virtue, one that Cora vowed to hold onto. It always paid rather heftily in the end...

"Hush, now," Cora whispered, cupping the warm and surprisingly wet slit in the palm of her hand. With such lubrication her index finger 'accidentally' slipped through the folds, and Cora growled as her finger was met with the pulsation of a bud so stiff that she had no choice but to intervene with a second finger. Before Regina could interrupt once more she began to stroke it softly: up, then down, and then smoothly in circular motions, each second proving her daughter's virginity as Regina squirmed and whimpered pathetically, her nails squeaking against the fine cotton of her bed linen. "Mother," she croaked. "Oh god..."

All the while, Cora kept her eye on the visible red patch of pain, which seemed to be fading but very, very slowly. Or was it her imagination? Quickly letting go of the point of soreness she soon found herself anxiously hiking her gown up, all the way up to her hips so that her own bare clit met Regina's toned thigh, and eagerly she began to work a smooth grind upon the warm skin. With her own wetness, she was able to slide with ease up and down Regina's leg, to which she widened her thighs and groaned, lowering herself to cover Regina once more like a blanket. It felt _so good_ to be this close to her daughter, and after so much patience had driven a wall between them. And now with the bricks crumbling, and her fingers nipping impatiently at Regina's soaking entrance, once again she found herself surprised at the drenched state of her daughter's 'untouched' rose.

"Tell me, my sweet love," Cora huffed, nosing her mouth through Regina's damp locks and pushing her clitoris as tightly as possible against her thigh, "am I your first?"

"Yes Mother," Regina mewled with such sensitivity that Cora was immediately able to confirm that there was no such hint of a lie in her words. "You are the first - oh, god... it feels.."

"Yes?"

"It feels... I feel so much better..."

"The healing process hasn't even started," Cora said, sitting up, their bodies stickily peeling away with sweat. At last she inserted two fingers into the tight and wet chamber of Regina's sweet core, twisting them against the throbbing walls.  
Regina's back was glittered with sweat; willingly she began to rock her hips, very subtly but enough for Cora to notice instantly. She smiled a warm purr as she began to fuck her daughter hesitantly but rather rashly, her patience beginning to crumble. By now the glow in Regina's lower back had faded from an angry lava-red to a hot pink, and with a proud surprise Cora realised she hadn't used any magic at all (except a mere blow to the area) to resolve this. Ironically, it was the weakness of her lovemaking that was healing her daughter.  
Invigorated by her newfound skill she inserted a third finger, and held Regina down between her shoulder blades. There she gripped a handful of dark hair, and tugged it as she generated a more rapid pace in and out of Regina's tight opening which pulsed heavily and encased Cora's fingers as though it spoke for itself, wanting to hold her there forever.  
 _Yes,_ Cora wanted to answer back. _I would slaughter ruthlessly an entire village to be able to fuck you as many times as I wanted..._

Regina rocked forcefully against her mother, her hips swirling lovingly to Cora's fucking. Alongside the wetness that gleamed upon Regina's thigh, sweat was emerging from every pore, almost gluing them together in a liquidized movement. Regina inhaled loudly, arching her back so that Cora's fingers slipped out and landed upon the hood of her clit. "Touch me there," she begged. "Please Mother, I can feel myself healing...!"

"That's my good girl," Cora breathed, for she too was beginning to feel herself "heal" also. She rolled harder against Regina's thigh as her clitoris thundered with the approach of her climax. Without a moment's hesitation she obeyed Regina for the first time, and flicked the hard bud with her fingertips, pinching and prodding it then pressing her fingers tightly against it as she stroked it roughly up and down.  
Now the inflammation in Regina's back had, except for a small blur of pink, was about blended into her natural caramel contour, and Regina -quivering briskly at her mother's touch- began to convulse thoughtlessly. "Oh.. my...!"  
And with a single hard throb against Cora's fingers, Regina came hard, her juices flitting outwards against Cora's wrist. With the sensation of her daughter's climax seeping into her abdomen, and as if triggering Cora's own, they came together, Cora biting Regina's shoulder roughly with the force of her orgasm. She felt herself pulse over and over, Regina's tight screams a faint blur to her ears as she moved heavily against her daughter, panting into her wet skin.  
"Good girl," she gasped, extracting her fingers from between Regina's legs and reaching over to insert them between Regina's full and shaking lips. Regina opened her mouth, clearly enjoying the taste of herself as she murmured, loudly suckling Cora's fingers clean and circling them with her slick, warm tongue.

Still breathing heavily, Cora glanced down and with relief, saw that the inflammation in Regina's back was no more; and in its place instead was a bed of sweat upon smooth, flawless toffee skin. She rubbed the area slowly as if to clarify to Regina that she really was healed, before sitting up and pulling herself away from Regina's soaking thigh.

"I think you're going to be alright now," Cora said, sliding to the side of the bed and pulling her gown back down over her long legs. "Get some rest, my love."

"Thank you Mother," Regina managed through soft pants. Her eyes were shut, hair matted wetly to her temples. "Thank you... so much, my back is... do you promise that you didn't use magic?"

"Cross my heart," Cora answered, silently smirking at the irony of her statement. She stroked Regina's cheek with the back of her hand, then stood and left the steamy room, wandering down the hall to her bedroom. From there, she would deal with the desire to please Regina over and over again, but for now she would have to suffice with her own. Though she ached for more, much, much more, her job for the time being was done: her daughter was healed, and at the same time, she had finally fulfilled her own fantasy.  
What thrilled her the most was the fact that Regina had complied for the entire duration, even _enjoyed_ her mother's dominance. That took trust; and with it there was plenty of love in her daughter's heart, for it pulsed and beat as heavily as her climax.  
This love was a weakness she would, in the future and without doubt, commence to take advantage of.

It was weakness on only Regina's part; and as for Cora...well, it only strengthened her power.


End file.
